


Thankful

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and Bucky is thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

”A-and I’m th-thankful for _ngh_ S-Steve _please_ ” Bucky’s voice trails off into a whimper, as he aches his back to meet Steve’s slow thrusts.

“What was that?” Steve says, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hips, pushing him back down onto the mattress.

Bucky groans softly as the sheets brush across his crotch. He won’t last much longer.

“Did I tell you to stop giving thanks?” Steve says with a smirk, sinking his cock deeper into Bucky.

“N-no _ohshit_ I’m s-sorry,” Bucky grasps at the sheets, ”I-I’m thankful f-for the way you fuck me a-and _ahh_ the way you make me come,” he mumbles, trying to desperately to keep from pushing back against Steve.

“You want to come, hm?” Steve says as he pulls Bucky up by his hips and leans forward, placing a heavy hand on Bucky’s turned head, pressing it down into the pillow. He picks up the pace, his moans mixing with Bucky’s whimpers.

“Yes _mmm_ yes yes, please make m-me,” Bucky finally manages, his voice slightly muffled.

Steve doesn’t answer, but leans forward, grabbing a fistful of Bucky’s hair.

“Touch yourself,” he pants.

The moment the words leave Steve’s lips, Bucky starts moving his hand, desperate for release. He can feel Steve’s fingers digging into his hip as he slams hard into him.

“Steve _ah_ I-I need to _ohgod_ please, can I come?” he pleads, feeling a heat slowly forming in his groin.

“Come,” Steve growls as he pulls hard on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky suppresses a whimper as his orgasm rolls through him, his mind going completely blank and his body going limp. He can feel Steve pulling out of him and leaning closer. He turns his head to look at him.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Steve says as he places a kiss on Bucky’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 17.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Steve and the word was "thankful".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
